Steven Removes The Gem
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: Steven-out of curiosity-removed his gem and shattered 'no pun intended' Beach City as he knew it. (Rated T for strong terms)
1. Goodbye, Steven

Chapter 1

Goodbye, Steven

"Steven? Steven, where are you?" Pearl asked, looking everywhere in the teenager's room. "Steven Quartz Universe, you better not be hurt!" she yelled out.

Amethyst, a purple gem was snoring away on the couch when Sapphire walked in. 'Amethyst, get up. Steven is about to do something he'll regret" the one-eyed-gem explained.

"Dude, give it a break...he choked on a Chaaaaaaaaap before" Amethyst replied before snoring again.

"You don't understand, Amy!" Sapphire grumbled as she headed towards the other gems.

"Saph, where's Stevie?" Ruby asked as she began beating Peridot and Bismuth at a video game.

"In trouble" the blue crystal gem told her partner.

"He's WHAT? My baby!" Pearl screamed as she darted out of the Universe's house and towards the ocean Lapis Lazuli tried stealing long ago. He wasn't in the ocean bobbing helplessly. "Connie! She'll know where he is" the light white colored gem thought as she raced towards the Big Doughnut.

Surely enough, Connie was there crying as a limp Steven Universe lay on the ground, the pink gemstone attached to him was in his right hand and tears rolled down Connie's cheeks. "We tried taking it off" she told a very heartbroken Pearl. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't of let him do it" the twelve-year-old added.

"Greg! We have to talk!" Pearl's voice echoed in Greg's mind as she walked towards him, Steven's lifeless body was in her arms. "He tried removing the gem, I'm sorry...first Rose and now Steven too" the graceful gem quivered. At this point; Bismuth, Pumpkin, Lion, Lapis, Jasper, Amethyst, Ruby and Sapphire raced towards them.

"I knew it" Sapphire sighed as she kissed Steven's forehead. "I just knew he'd try to do it" she added, hugging Ruby.

"Yeah, we never told him the consequences" Ruby added as she and Sapphire fused into Garnet accidentally.

"I'll never forget when he fixed my cracked gem" Lapis admitted, tears rolling down her eyes as she hugged the Doritos haired gem.

"He was fine, for a clod" Peridot grumbled as Pumpkin barked in agreement.

"Steven was our responsibility and we let him down...even we...I couldn't imagine this happening" Garnet sighed.

Connie burst into tears, "Garnet, this is my fault...I asked him what would happen if he took it off; but I didn't think of the consequences" she told the magenta fusion.

"I know, Connie...I didn't think of the consequences of fusion; Amethyst didn't think of the consequences of cracking her gem; Lapis with stealing the oceans; Peridot with calling Homeland; you two with fusing into Stefanie...we all don't think of the consequences until it's too late" the fusion replied, tears filled all three of her eyes.

"Connie, we should've protected him...we made a promise to do it; but we broke it..." Pearl sighed as she, Garnet, Amethyst, Lapis, Peridot, Bismuth and Jasper hugged into a fusion.

"But we have to move on" the new creature explained.

"There aren't other kids like Steven, he was one of a million;I mean...if every pork chop was perfect-" Greg Universe began.

"We wouldn't have hot dogs" Connie ended as she heard the Universe's say that line millions of times; namely Steven.

A week later, Steven's funeral was held and all of Beach City was there. "he loved our doughnuts" Sadie sobbed sadly as she laid a bag of doughnuts on the half human's grave.

"He was a good friend" a small voice explained. It was Onion. "He was kind, selfless, optimistic...I'll miss him" he told everyone.

"Me too" Sour Cream added, hugging his brother.

"He fixed my vision and I'll always be grateful" Connie told Beach City's residents as she placed the glasses on the grave, next to a bag of Chaaaaaaaaaps, a bag of doughnuts and a Universe family picture taken ten years ago.

"At least he's with his mother" Garnet sighed, removing her visor to let the tears from her three eyes trickle down her cheeks. "In a million years, I never thought he'd remove his gem...his curiosity killed him" she added as she unfused into Ruby and Sapphire.

"Sapphy, I'll miss him!" Ruby wailed.

"Me too. We could've stopped it" Sapphire told her partner.

"He was a nice guy..always cheerful, weird place for his gemstone however; but he was quite happy...I learnt from him...goodbye Steven" Jasper cried, wiping her eyes with a tissue.

Pearl raced towards Steven's grave and hugged it. "My baby's gone...forever" she sniffled as Amethyst hugged her. Lion nudged the long nosed gem in sympathy.

"He was a great dude...he saved me when my gem cracked...Lapis' too" Amethyst added, holding the gemstone he and Rose shared. "I think he'd need this in the 'afterlife' Greg was talking about" she told everyone, placing the pink gemstone on the top of the grave.

"Amethyst! What if it shatters?" Pearl asked as she cautiously removed it from the top of the grave and placed it propped up next to it carefully. "We miss you two" She told it.

Jasper and Bismuth hugged as Greg spoke up. "When Steven was born, he was a rare baby...half gem and half human...he loved playing, making music and meeting people, gems and onions...he used to love his ukulele and protecting us from the diamonds...he and Connie were great friends...I'll miss you Steven...we all will" he explained as Beach City shed tears from Greg's speech.

"You know, for a Clod, he was quite friendly and his bubble was quite cool...so long, Steven Quartz Universe" Peridot sniffled as she placed the battle armor leg on the grave. "I thought he could need it if he ever poofs again" she told the gems.

Lapis sighed as she touched the grave. "Farewell Steven, you will be missed...thanks for fixing my gem" she added before singing the song he wrote about her but with her own spin on it:

 _"I was trapped in a mirror,_

 _And it couldn't be clearer,_

 _I wanted to leave this place,_

 _And get myself back in space,_

 _And Greg; you did say I was a criminal,_

 _But the friendship came through as subliminal_

 _Lapis Lazuli; I fled to the bottom of the sea,_

 _Lapis Lazuli; Steven Quartz Universe came around to see me_

 _Steven Universe; he went to the bottom of the sea_

 _Steven Universe; his heart told him to come and see me_

 _I miss you, Steven"_

"Lapis, that was awesome" Peridot explained, hugging her barn-mate

"That's Steven and Lapis in a nutshell" Pearl cried, smiling a little.

"Yeah, if only he could've heard it" Lapis sighed.

"Yeah...but we have to move on" Greg told the gems.

Sapphire hugged Steven's grave, that's when they knew things would never be the same, for Greg Universe, the Crystal Gems, Onion and Beach City.

End of Chapter One


	2. Garnet In The Rough

Chapter 2

A Garnet In The Rough

"P, it's the middle of the night. What're you doing?" Amethyst asked. It had been two months since the funeral and a blueish glow filled the room.

"I was..thinking about..Steven" Pearl sighed as she watched the pictures she projected from her gemstone. Some images included Pearl and Amethyst playing with baby Steven; Garnet helping Steven write his name; Connie and Steven playing at the arcade; Greg tucking Steven into bed; Jasper befriending the Crystal Gems a few months ago; the wedding between Ruby and Sapphire.

"Speaking of Rubes and Saph, where are they?" Amethyst asked.

"I haven't seen them all night" Pearl explained, projecting more images including Steven and Onion's Gang; Steven singing about Cookie Cat; Lapis taking Steven surfing; Peridot asking Steven if his toothbrush was a weapon; Garnet telling Steven his name was 'Cutie Pie'; Steven pouncing on Garnet's hair; Garnet showing the Gems and Steven how to relax; Amethyst showing Steven her hole.

"Goodnight, P..sweet dreams" Amethyst told the pearl with a yawn.

"I hope Garnet's okay" the graceful gem suddenly realized.

"Bismuth! Jasper! Peri! Lapis! Anyone! Help!" Ruby yelled, holding some blue shards in her fiery hands.

Lapis noticed Ruby from the ocean and glided towards her. "Was that-" she asked.

"I don't know! We got separated for a minute! I don't know if it's Blue Diamond, Aquamarine or Saph's" Ruby told Lapis Lazuli.

Lapis sighed, "I'll look for Sapphire and report back my findings" she comforted the red ruby.

Unfortunately, minutes later, Lapis only came back with bad news. "What?!" Ruby yelled, flaming up.

"What's going on?" Greg asked from the house.

"I found Sapphire's gem...shattered" Lapis explained, comforting the crying Ruby.

"First Rose, then Steven and now Sapphire?" the man with the tan cried in disbelief.

Meanwhile, Yellow and Blue Diamond were holding a gem for ransomed..."If you want this gem back, give us Rose's gemstone" Yellow wrote as Blue tied the gem's ropes tighter so she wouldn't escape.

"Let me go!" the gem exclaimed, wiggling like a wild worm.

"No! Just be lucky we HAD extra Sapphire shards to fool those Crystal Clods" Blue exclaimed.

"Pearl, Amethyst, Peridot, Lapis, Jasper and Bismuth will come and rescue me!" the Sapphire retreated.

Morning soon came to Beach City and Amethyst awoke with a stretch. "What a night" she explained, yawning as she noticed a grieving Ruby. "Rubes, are you okay?" she asked.

"Sapphire's shattered" Ruby cried, hugging the 'remains' of her partner, her other half.

Connie was just as shocked when Amethyst told her the news. "This can't be!" the twelve-year-old cried!

"Just for fun, why did Steven remove the gem?" Amethyst asked, "Not to cause heartbreak or anything" she quickly added.

 _"Say Steven, what would happen if you removed your gem?" Connie asked as they ate doughnuts outside The Big Doughnut._

 _"I don't know..do you think Mom will show up?" He questioned as stars appeared in his eyes._

 _"Maybe" Connie answered as she lifted up Steven's shirt._

 _"Mom, I can't wait for you to meet Connie" Steven explained as he yanked on the gem; but it wouldn't budge. "She's stuck" he told his friend._

 _"Pull harder, Steven" Connie suggested._

 _"Good idea" Steven replied, twisting the gem a little; yet it still wouldn't budge . "Maybe I'm not pulling hard enough" he thought. "Maybe Dad can tell me how to remove it" he explained with a shrug._

 _"Just give it one good yank!" Connie said as she smiled at Steven._

 _"Okay..." he replied as he jerked on the gemstone. Blood began oozing from where the gemstone used to be and he began feeling weaker by the minute. "Can't breath..this wasn't a good idea...tell Dad that..if every pork chop was...perfect...we wouldn't have...hot dogs..." And then he went limp. The pink gemstone was in his right palm._

 _"Steven?!" Connie asked, nudging him..._

 _"Goodbye, Connie Maheswaran...I love yo-" those were his last words ever, and to Connie too_.

"We didn't mean it...it was my idea...I'm sorry" Connie cried into Pearl's chest.

"Connie, if I kept grieving over Rose; I wouldn't be where I am now..." Pearl comforted as she stroked the girl's back.

"Guys! Message from Homeworld!" Peridot interrupted, spoiling the moment.

"We have a gem of yours that's very important..if you want this gem back, give us Rose's gemstone; or else we will shatter her, signed Yellow and Blue Diamond" Lapis read aloud.

"Not Rose's gemstone! It's all we have left of Rose and Steven besides these holograms" Pearl rejected furiously.

"But if we DON'T give it to them, they might shatter the gem they're talking about" Bismuth reminded everyone.

"I can't believe i'm going to do this" the long nosed gem cried as they walked to the Beach City Cemetery. "I hope Rose and Steven won't mind" she sniffled.

End of Chapter 2


End file.
